Ghirahim's My Roommate?
by Ace de Tarjetas
Summary: Link and Aryll arrive at their old home after a long trip, only to see Ghirahim there! When did this happen? And why? And since when did Vaati wear a butler costume? And when did Shadow Link appear? Is there something else-perhaps something evil or beneficial-going on underneath all this craziness? Read to find out! Rated t for possible bloodshed, swearing, and a lot of craziness.
1. The Beginning of My Torture

**Ace: Hi! Just to let you guys know, there won't be any yaoi in this story- just Link getting tormented by Ghirahim's presence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 1-The Beginning of My Torture

Link

"Hey Link, are we there yet?" My little sister Aryll asked.

"No, we're not," I responded.

"Are we there yet?"

"You just asked that two seconds ago."

"Actually, it was 10 seconds ago."

"Who cares?"

"Are we there yet?" She asked again, ignoring my question.

I sighed. Having a little sister around can be annoying. It's worse when you're riding horses to your home, and your sister decides to bug you to entertain herself.

"We're getting close!" I said.

The mansion came into view. It was grey, with majestic doors, and it was about 3 stories-

Aryll raced off. She began to giggle and urged her horse to go faster.

I swear that one of these days she'll get herself hurt. And I don't want that to happen.

"Aryll, slow down!" I urged Epona to go faster and tried to catch up with Aryll.

She laughed. I was close to getting her when she stopped suddenly near the stables. I NEARLY fell off of Epona in the process, but I'm an excellent horse rider, so I didn't.

"Are we there yet?" Aryll asked.

"Yes, we are," I said. "And I just said that like fifty seconds ago!"

Aryll giggled. "You're very funny Link."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not,"

"Yeah, you are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too, big brother."

"I AM NOT TRYING TO BE FUNNY!"

Laughing, Aryll tried to jump off her horse, but her foot got stuck in the saddle, so she fell flat on her face.

"Aryll? Are you alright?" I jumped off Epona and ran to her side. Gently, I picked her up.

She nodded. "I think I am."

I smiled. "Good. Now don't do anything stupid before we enter our house."

"Link?" Aryll asked.

"What?"

"Why do we live in mansion again?"

I sighed. "Remember. Dad was from a prestigious line of knights, and after he and Mom were killed, we should have inherited it then, but we were living in Ordon village with Rusl. Princess Zelda was looking through some records recently, and found out that this was ours, so she told us to move here." While I was saying this, I led Epona and Aryll's horse into the stable and shut the gate behind me.

"I liked Ordon Village better. The people were nicer," Aryll said sadly.

I nodded. "And we didn't have to deal with Zelda..."

Aryll just looked at me. "Are you still upset about the ballroom incident?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, let's go!" Aryll suddenly grabbed my hand and yanked me forward. I had no choice but do let her do it. It was either that, or I have to endure her calling me a slowpoke.

As we got closer to the door, I released Aryll's hand. I rummaged my pouch for the keys to the mansion, and eventually grabbed them. Aryll grabbed the keys from my hands and proceeded to unlock the door.

I expected the smell of a place that's been locked up for years, but instead I smelled... Flowers? That's bizarre.

"Didn't Zelda say that this place was abandoned for 9 years?" I muttered to myself. "Seems like it's been used recently..."

Aryll overheard me. "Maybe there's a ninja or thief that moved in between the 9 years we were in Ordon."

"Why would a thief have the smell of flowers in a house?" I asked.

She thought for a second. "Maybe because they do floral arranging in their spare time."

I facepalmed myself.. "I doubt that's possible." I gripped the Master Sword tightly, and entered our home.

There wasn't anyone in the entrance, but what creeped me out was the decor. It looked like our house... 9 years ago before my parents were killed. It felt like I was stepping back in time.

Aryll raced off to the living room, which was to the left of the entrance room. I chased after her and I nearly had a heart attack when I entered the room.

Ghirahim, one of my worst enemies, was wearing a red sparkly bathrobe and was sitting on our couch, watching TV.

* * *

**Ace: Actually, I expected Link to attack Ghirahim on sight, but then again, if your worst enemy is wearing a bathrobe and is sitting on your couch, you would probably be in shock too. Question is, how long has Ghirahim been living there? And how did he enter, considering that the door was locked?**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Chapter two will come up later.**

**Don't forget to follow/favorite/review!**


	2. What's the Big Deal?

**Ace: I totally forgot to mention some things last chapter, so I'll explain it... With Ghirahim.**

* * *

Chapter 2: What's the big deal?

Aryll

"Hello there random homeless dude!" I said to the man on our couch.

He looked at me, got up, and smiled. "Why, hello there Aryll. I am Lord Ghirahim. And it's good to see you too, Link."

"Ghirahim," Link muttered, "What are you doing in our home?"

"That's Lord Ghirahim to you," Ghirahim snapped, and when he started to talk, he moved his hands around dramatically. "And now let me explain. I found this place all abandoned and dusty when I was passing through one day. The door wouldn't let me through, so of course I blasted it open."

"YOU WHAT?" Link asked in horror. I tilted my head slightly. What's wrong with Ghirahim? He seemed harmless to me.

"I wasn't done," Ghirahim sighed. "After blowing open the door, I walked in and saw the sorry state of the place. So I thought, 'I'll fix this place,' and I slowly restored this place to its former glory. And I also fixed the door, in case you're wondering."

Link breathed out a sigh of relief.

"But that pungent odor of closed houses would not go away, so I put in flowers to make the smell disappear!" Ghirahim said in exasperation, pulling his arms down as if he was begging for a second, then he stood up straight.

"Ha!" I pointed at Link. "I was right!"

He raised his eyebrow. "You said 'thief,' not 'dangerous man that is completely wacko'."

"That's the 'Fabulous Lord Ghirahim' to you!" Ghirahim snapped at Link.

"Whatever," Link replied back.

"I had no clue that you were arriving today, so of course I am not wearing my fabulous outfit, but tomorrow-"

"Wait," Link interjected quickly. "How did you know that we were arriving here?"

"Vaati told me," Ghirahim responded calmly. "And don't interrupt me again!" He said as he shot a spell at Link, who happened to dodge it quickly.

"Who's Vaati?" I asked.

"A mentally insane sorcerer," Link said in horror.

"One of my dearest friends," Ghirahim said smiling.

"No wonder Vaati's nuts," Link said. "He knows you."

"I'M NOT CRAZY!" Ghirahim yelled at Link. Then Ghirahim regained his composure. "It's getting late, and the two of you need sleep." He clapped his hands twice. "Vaati!"

A burst of wind entered through a window nearby me. Then a man who looked younger than Link stood in front of me.

"Vaati? What are you doing in a butler outfit? And why do you still have your hat?" Link asked.

Vaati smiled. "I thought I would try something new. Anyway, it's bedtime for the two of you, so I'll les you to your rooms."

Link huffed. "Don't you dare treat me like a-"

Vaati grabbed Link's arm and proceeded to drag a screaming Link upstairs, and I followed them.

After climbing two flights of stairs, Vaati opened a door and shoved Link in it. "Goodnight." Vaati said as he closed the door in front of a speechless Link. Then he turned to me. "You're room is behind you. Allow me to open it."

Vaati raised his hand, and wind began to circle it. I ducked, and the wind left Vaati's hand and caused my door to open.

"That's so cool!" I yelled.

Vaati smiled. "I'm glad that you like it. Now go to sleep. We have much to discuss in the morning."

I went to my room and closed my door. Then I leaped on my bed and began to smile.

This is going so awesome! I can't wait for tomorrow!

* * *

**Ace: Aryll, you poor, naive child. You have yet to walk in your brother's footsteps... Yet you happen to be one of the funniest to write about. The other one is Link.**

**Anyway, not sure if Ghirahim would actually speak like that, but it's good for a first attempt...**

**Questions to think about:**

**So, how do you think that the next day is going to play out with Ghirahim and Vaati?**

**Is Ghirahim telling the truth, or is he lying? Or wacko, according to Link?**

**How does Ghirahim know Aryll's name? Link didn't mention it to him...**

**Do you think it's weird that Vaati is wearing a butler costume? (I've seen him doing weirder things...)**

**Ace**


	3. My Evil Twin Brother

**Ace: Yeah, I agree that it's weird that Vaati is wearing a butler outfit. Totally my fault. **

**And Ghirahim isn't exactly Link's roommate so much as an uninvited houseguest, moocher, etc.**

* * *

Chapter 3: My Evil Twin brother

Link

"Get up," a voice said to me.

"Let me sleep," I murmured sleepily.

"I said, GET UP!" A pillow whacked me square in the face.

"Gah!" I fell off my bed and woke up, expecting Vaati standing over me with a pillow.

There wasn't anyone there, but I did see a pillow on the floor in front of me.

Who did that? It didn't sound like Ghirahim- the voice was too deep- and Aryll definitely doesn't have a masculine voice... Not completely sure if it was Vaati… but that voice does sound familiar…

Sighing, I got up and grabbed the clothes I laid out the night before after Vaati shut me in my room.

* * *

After changing, I went downstairs to the kitchen. Two bowls had oatmeal in them, and I grabbed the one closest to me. I was searching for a spoon in the utensil drawer when Vaati was walking into the kitchen.

"Link, I wouldn't recommend eating from that bowl," he said quickly.

"Why not?" I asked as I plunged the spoon in my bowl and put it in my mouth.

"I think that the bowl has sawdust in it," Vaati replied.

I immediately spat out the sawdust, dumped the bowl in the sink, and began to rinse my mouth with water.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN ME BEFORE I ATE IT?!" I yelled at Vaati in between the water spitting.

He shrugged. "I didn't know that Ghirahim put the sawdust here until he told me that he accidentally threw out a bowl of oatmeal, and when I arrived to get rid of it, you grabbed that bowl, and I did tried to warn you."

"What was Ghirahim doing with sawdust, and when did you change out of your butler outfit?" I asked.

"I changed out of my butler outfit this morning, as I began to despise it. As for the sawdust, you can-"

"Hello there Link!" Ghirahim came up smiling.

"What were you doing with sawdust?" I asked Ghirahim.

"What? No, 'Hello there Fabulous Lord Ghirahim,'" Ghirahim pouted.

"Fine. What were you doing with sawdust... Sir," I muttered as my body twitched with anger. I hate it when enemies force me to call them by their titles. I would have hit Ghirahim, but as Vaati was standing nearby, I didn't want to risk it.

"Oh, I was building a wooden statue of my fabulous face, and that was the parts I crumbled to throw away. I put it in a bowl, an-"

"I can guess the rest," I grumbled angrily. I pictured him placing the bowl in the kitchen and throwing one of the oatmeal bowls away. Then something occurred to me. "Is that your fabulous outfit, Ghirahim?"

"Of course it is!" He was wearing his normal attire, and looked upset. "Why do you ask?"

I heard Aryll enter and say, "Hey Link, do you know what-" She stopped, looked at Ghirahim, and screamed, "Ahhhhhhh!"

Ghirahim frowned. "Is something wrong?"

"WHAT IS THAT?" Aryll pointed at Ghirahim in horror, and proceeded to run and hide behind me.

"My fabulous outfit. You don't like it?"

"No," Aryll and I responded at the same time.

Ghirahim looked like he was ready to start a long lecture of why he was awesome and why his sense of fashion was amazing, I decided to divert the topic to distract him and figure out he woke me up before my usual time.

"On a completely different note," I began, "Did any of you guys hit me in the face with a pillow this morning to wake me up?"

"No," Vaati responded immediately.

Aryll giggled a little bit, and then said, "Normally, I shake you or jump on your bed to wake you up, but I never hit you in face with pillows. That's only for slumber parties."

"I have more sophisticated ways of waking you up," Ghirahim responded calmly.

Flashes of torture (waking up with Ghirahim staring down at me, getting dunked with water, getting hit with a fireball, etc.) entered my mind, and I shuddered. "I'm sure that you do have some ways." I responded grimly.

Aryll grabbed her oatmeal and found a second bowl. "We'll split this bowl, as we normally don't eat much in the morning. Come on, Link."

I followed her out of the kitchen, and thankfully, Ghirahim and Vaati didn't bother following us, and I gave myself a mental cheer.

Aryll and I entered the dining room. Basically it's like the ones you would find in palaces, but slightly smaller, with two chandeliers over the table. I was walking to go pick a spot, when a black-haired boy appeared in front of me, hanging upside down.

"Gah!" I fell backwards and stared at the boy in horror.

He smiled. "What's up, brother?"

"Well, you are," I muttered to myself.

Aryll gaped. "Who are you? And why did you call Link, 'brother'?"

"I am Shadow Link, Link's shadow come to life, so I consider him my twin brother," Shadow said cheerfully.

Vaati entered the room at this point, "Shadow, you have the reports for me?"

Shadow sighed. "Yeah, I do." His legs let go of the chandelier, and he flipped upside down. He pulled some papers out of a pocket, and handed them to Vaati.

"What's that about?" I questioned as I got up.

"None of your business," Vaati responded.

"Time for our fabulous villain meeting!" Ghirahim randomly yelled from the kitchen.

Shadow sighed. "See you in a bit, brother." Then he followed Vaati to the kitchen, and they shut the door behind them, leaving Aryll and I very confused.

* * *

**Ace: I don't know whether to write the villain's meeting or Link's interrogation with Aryll about his past accomplishments that she wasn't there for (at least in this story, as I'm going to add in parts from multiple games- but I won't explain the ballroom incident- I already have plans for that, so you have to wait patiently...) Or I could write both. Actually, I'll write them both as separate chapters. Which should come first, the meeting or the interrogation?**

**Happy New Year! (Although it's kinda late. Sorry about the late greeting.)**

**Does someone know if the grammar for the last sentence is correct? If not, please let me know as soon as possible so I can fix it.**

**Ace**


	4. Wait, what?

**Ace: I feel like I made chapters 2 and 3 serious compared to chapter 1. So I picked Link's interrogation/talk for chapter 4, as I came up with some hilarious scenes for this part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Wait, what?

Link

"Can you tell me how you know Vaati, Ghirahim, and Shadow Link?" Aryll asked me. We already ate breakfast, and now we were watching some anime about a boy and his ability to see ghosts on tv.

"No," I responded.

"Please?" She asked and made some puppy eyes.

"No," I said again.

"Yes, you will."

"No, I won't," I repeated, looking at her.

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened," I said to Aryll. Then it occurred to me that I was against telling her earlier. "Wait, what?"

Aryll burst out laughing. "I love watching those old cartoons! They're so educational!"

"No they're not," I responded.

"Was that cool how I used reverse psychology on you?" Aryll asked happily.

"That wasn't reverse psychology so much as tricking your older brother," I muttered to myself, but Aryll heard it anyway.

"Is Shadow Link our brother? It's just that you said 'brother', and I couldn't help but think of Shadow Link's comment."

"I don't really consider him my brother, but that's because he's my shadow come to life. We could do a DNA test, but we can't, as a) I think that test exists somewhere else, b) I don't know what's required to complete it, c) I think we need our parents DNA for reference, and d) I really don't want to know if Shadow is our brother," I said. "Oh, and we might need money and permission from Zelda and possibly Shadow, none of which we have."

"Whatever. Can you tell me how you met Ghirahim?" Aryll asked again.

I sighed. "You know how I saved Hyrule from the Zant?"

Aryll nodded.

"Well, there were some disturbances near Gerudo Valley, so Zelda told me to go investigate."

"Were you doing it to impress Zelda?" Aryll asked suddenly.

"Yeah. Now let me finish speaking, or else I'll stop talking."

Aryll got quiet quickly.

"Anyhow, to sum everything up quickly, as I hate bragging about my adventures and I probably need therapy to forget Ghirahim's dance, I came across Vaati, Shadow Link and Ghirahim. Shadow Link wanted to see who was the better Link, and using my wolf form, I tricked him into knocking himself out by hitting a wall."

"Cool!" Aryll said excitedly.

"Then I squared off against Vaati, and I think the only reason I beat him was because I got lucky with timing. After that, I met Ghirahim, and his experience probably traumatized me."

"What did he do?" Aryll asked fearfully. "He seemed harmless to me."

"He snuck up behind me and started moving his tongue around."

"Ewww," Aryll looked like she was going to throw up.

"And that is why I didn't tell anyone about them, as they all disturbed me. But what intrigues me was when I was fighting Ghirahim."

"Did he wear a yellow dress, put fruit on his head and danced around?"

A horrible image of Ghirahim doing that flashed through my mind. "Are you trying to give me nightmares?"

"No, and that thought scared me too."

"Putting that creepy thought aside, Ghirahim said, 'You look just like your father,' and he then he slapped his mouth and denied he said that."

"Was he the one who killed Dad?" Aryll asked.

"I doubt it, as Dad would have defeated him without breaking a sweat, and I asked Ghirahim that, but he said that he didn't do that. And he kept saying that when I left the room."

"Did Ghirahim do something else creepy, like the worm?" Aryll asked, completely forgetting what I said a few seconds ago.

"Where do you come up with these ideas?" I questioned.

"After I eat cookies," she giggled.

"From now on, I'm limiting your sugar intake," I said.

She pouted. "Please don't."

"Oh, I will limit it," I said as I saw the boy in the anime brandish a huge sword.

"You won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Won't."

"Will."

"Hey guys," Shadow Link said as he materialized on the couch between us.

"Gah!" Aryll and I jumped off the couch in horror.

"What're you watching?" Shadow asked, completely disregarding the fact that he scared us.

"Watching an anime called-" I attempted to say when he cut me off saying, "Hey, I've seen this anime before!"

"What happened at the meeting?" Aryll asked hesitantly.

"Oh, I got bored and left, cause they started acting weird."

"Ghirahim has always been weird," I rseponded.

"I mean he lowered his voice and didn't say fabulous that much," Shadow murmured.

"Okay, then something's wrong," I replied.

I could hear someone ring the doorbell.

"Uh-oh. What if they see me? I'm not suppose to be here." Shadow said as he hid behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I tried to have him release his grip, but I failed miserably.

"I'll get it!" Aryll yelled as she dashed out of the living room and into the entrance hall. After a few seconds, she came running back and handed me a letter.

Shadow released my shoulders. "I guess it was just a messenger. Who's the letter from?"

"Princess Zelda," I said as I opened it. As I scanned the letter, the blood drained from my face.

"No way," Aryll said as she read the letter.

"Has Princess Zelda lost her mind?" Shadow asked.

None of us could say anything else. He was right. She lost her mind.

* * *

**Ace: As much as I would like to reveal the contents of the letter and explain why they think Zelda lost her marbles, I'm not, as Vaati is going to see it at the end of the next chapter. I already know what's in the letter though.**

**Anyway, so what do you guys think of the chapters? Which one is the best so far? I'll keep writing more chapters, so if you can't decide yet, there will be more to choose from later, so I can get an idea on how crazy I can make a chapter and how much seriousness I could put in without making a serious chapter.**

**Ace**


	5. So, What's Up?

**Ace: I'm seriously considering adding a new character (hopefully someone who isn't an OC, but you never know), but I'm not sure when to add him/her/it. First, I need to put up the villain meeting (this chapter), then the craziness after the revelation (the next 2-4 chapters) and the aftermath. Then I having Link and Aryll do something, and maybe have the new character appear when they arrive. However, it will not be Ganondorf, as the mansion would be oblierated. Just something to let my readers know, as I've been writing chapters for this fic faster than I normally do for my other stories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

(Quick note, this chapter takes place around the same time as chapter 4).

* * *

Chapter 5: So, What's Up?

Vaati

"What do you want Ghirahim?" I asked with a bored tone as I entered the kitchen with Shadow Link close behind me. "And here are the files that Shadow Link recorded for you." I dumped the files in front of him and then went to go get a drink of water.

"Fabulous," he said as he browsed through them quickly. After reading them, he put them to the said and coughed dramatically. "Now, on to business. I'm afraid that Link would kick us out if he discovers why we are really here."

"He could also get sent into a state of shock," I pointed out. "That would be interesting development too."

"It has something to do with an event several years ago, right?" Shadow Link asked. "I'm just guessing."

I nodded.

Ghirahim began to talk again. "I'm not worried about Aryll kicking us out. She seems to understand my fabulousness."

"After what you did today, you probably gave her a shock that might take years of therapy," I pointed out.

"What did he do?" Shadow Link asked. I kept forgetting that he was Link's age, and he had no clue what we were talking about.

"He wore that-" I pointed to Ghirahim, "-and Aryll screamed."

"Ah. I was in the dining room when I thought I heard someone scream." He said.

"What were doing in the dining room?" I asked.

"Hiding from Link. You see, I hit him in the face with a pillow to wake him up, and I think I enraged him."

"We all seem to be giving Link gray hairs and making him angry," I pointed out.

"Even me?" Ghirahim asked.

"Especially you. I think he might be paranoid that you would mess with his hair or something like that," I muttered.

"I don't know why he would think that. I wouldn't do such a thing," Ghirahim stated.

"I'm leaving," Shadow said. "You people are weird." And he left through the doorway. "I'll look for Link and Aryll."

"Ghirahim, remember," I said after a while, "We made a promise to not drive Link nuts, and to protect him."

"Why would he get gray hairs at the age of 15? And are we doing something to Aryll, who's 12?" Ghirahim randomly asked.

"Link's 17, and Aryll's 14. Jeez, you can't even remember their age, even after promising Anthony..."

"I know, I messed up fabulously," Ghirahim rolled his eyes at me.

"Remember, not a word to Link, Aryll, Shadow Link, or anyone else," I told Ghirahim.

Somebody rang the doorbell.

Before I could began to express concern about the possibility of soldiers appearing, I could hear Aryll yell, "I'll get it!" all the way from the living room. Jeez, she's full of energy.

After hearing her return, I heard Shadow Link yell, "Has Princess Zelda lost her mind?"

That can't be good.

I flew out of the kitchen (remember: I'm a wind mage) and landed in the dining room. Ghirahim teleported in.

Link, Shadow Link, and Aryll were staring in horror at a piece of paper in Link's hand.

"Give me that," I said as I snatched it from Link's hand and I read it.

_Dear Lord Link and Lady Aryll,_

_I hope that you are feeling well and that you managed to fix your house without much trouble. I was afraid that it would have driven you nuts fixing it._

_You see, I'm going to visit you in two weeks on the 25th to check on you and see how your province is going. It's part of my duties as a princess. When I arrive, I have exciting news I'm going to announce to you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Princess Zelda_

"I see that you are addressed as 'Lord' and 'Lady'," Ghirahim said. "Fabulous."

"That's odd. What did she mean by 'announcement'?" I muttered to myself.

"How are we going to have a party for Zelda with you guys?" Aryll asked.

"We'll hide ourselves and our possessions in the attic within the coming weeks," I told her.

Link looked very depressed as we were talking about this. "Is she going to bring the White Knight with her? If so, I might as well shut up and let Aryll do all the talking."

"Come on, bro," Aryll said. "He's not THAT bad."

"You haven't seen his real side," Link said sadly.

"Who's the White Knight?" Shadow Link asked.

"Zelda's new bodyguard. She's crazy about him," Link sighed.

"I thought you were her fabulous bodyguard," Ghirahim interjected.

"I was. Then he came along, and I was *that* close to moving to back to Ordon Village until Zelda found out that this was our house. When I found out, I left immediately with Aryll. Didn't even tell her that I left. Only a few of the guards knew."

"Why did you leave?" Shadow Link asked.

Link merely stared at the ground. And he didn't answer.

* * *

**Ace: I know, sad end for a chapter. But crazy will come and slap Link in the face next chapter... Literally.**

**Questions to think about and to make you go crazy when you think about them:**

**Why did Shadow say that Zelda went nuts?**

**Why didn't Link answer Shadow's question?**

**Who is Anthony? **

**Who do you think the White Knight is?**

**Why is Link so worried about the White Knight?**

**(Btw, I actually know all of the answers, I just want to see if anyone can guess the answers.)**

**Update 3/1/14- I rewrote one of Ghirahim's lines as I disliked the way I wrote it, and this correction has been waiting to be here since January.**

**Ace**


	6. That's Diabolical!

**Ace: You know how I said that crazy was going to slap Link this chapter? Well, I changed my mind about that, but Shadow does freak out a little in this chapter, if that makes up for the disappointment I've made. And Aryll is an evil genius in my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda**

* * *

Chapter 6: That's Diabolical!

Aryll

"Do you think that Zelda's letter that arrived yesterday was really that bad?" I asked Vaati. I was eating breakfast in the dining room, Vaati was seating nearby, reading the newspaper, and Shadow Link was swinging around on the chandeliers for no good reason, other than the fact that he was bored.

"Possibly. I'm glad that Link didn't go psychotic. That could be problematic if he did." Vaati stated calmly.

"That could have make Link go psycho," Shadow Link said while he was still swinging around. "He can get upset easily."

"Actually, Link has more patience than you realize. You have to REALLY push his buttons. And when I say that, I mean that you have to demolish them with a sledgehammer," I countered. "I should know. I've done a lot of stuff that really sent him off the edge... In one day. And I do push his buttons all the time."

"What did you do in one day that probably caused him to go all pyscho that one day?" Shadow asked, and he jumped off the chandelier he was on in order to sit next to me.

"Let me see... I put make-up on him, I jumped off a high ledge, I hid his weapons, I threw glitter on him, I dropped some glitter on Epona by accident, I forced him to watch a girly anime, I put a dress on him, I took a photo of him in said dress, I braided his hair, I sang a super annoying song, I threw some water balloons at him when he was working, I ran around our house yelling, 'Lalalalalalala,' super loud, I threw a toy duck at him and yelled 'DUCK!', I tried to juggle his weapons and somehow made a tree nearby our house explode, I spun him around twenty times blindfolded and proceeded to trip him, I dropped a cat on him when he was taking a nap, I threw a cupcake at his head and hit the wall instead, I judo-flipped him, I kept yelling random quotes, and the last thing I did was diabolical."

"What did you do?" Vaati asked without looking up from the newspaper.

"I washed my face, brushed my teeth, combed my hair, put on my pj's, and went to bed early without whining, complaining, or putting up a struggle. I hadn't done that before."

"That is diabolical," Vaati responded.

"How did he react?" Shadow asked.

"I rendered him speechless," I said smiling.

"Did Link get revenge on you?" Vaati asked.

"Yeah. He made me clean up the messes I made, gave me a long lecture to never do that again, and he wouldn't let me have any sugar for the next four months. It nearly killed me, not having sugar..."

"When was this?" Shadow asked.

"Last year. Before Link saved Hyrule from Zant."

"Interesting," Vaati said. He still hadn't looked me in the eye for this entire conversation.

"That was a fabulous story," Ghirahim said as he teleported into the room behind Shadow Link.

"Gah! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Shadow yelled at Ghirahim.

"If you had died, we could easily bring you back to life," Vaati pointed out. "You are a shadow, and you can come back easily, provided that Link is still alive, which he is right now."

"I forgot about that," Shadow replied.

"I've been meaning to ask, but how did Shadow Link come to life? I'm not trying to be rude, but it's been bugging me for a while," I asked Vaati.

Vaati finally looked up at me and smiled. "It's a complicated process that requires magic, time, and patience. As much as I would like to show you, I don't know if you can do magic, or who's shadow we could bring to life."

"I know magic," I replied. "And we could bring my shadow to life. I'm jealous that Link has a shadow that is around."

Shadow laughed. "I don't think that Link considers that a blessing."

"What's going on here?" Link asked.

I turned around in my seat, and I saw that Link looked super tired, as if he had zero sleep yesterday.

"Is something wrong?" Vaati asked.

"No. I'm just tired. Last night, I was moving stuff around to give the place a nicer appearance, and I lost track of time. It wasn't until I realized that it was 2 a.m. that I had to go to bed."

"You should have kept better track of time," Ghirahim stated.

"I know. I know. I just wanted to change some things," he replied.

The doorbell rang.

"WHAT IS UP WITH THE DOORBELL?!" Shadow yelled. "WHY DO PEOPLE KEEP COMING?!"

Vaati waved his hand while he continued reading and Shadow's lips were shut as Link went to answer the door.

"That was so unfabulous," Ghirahim said.

"Are you trying to expose us Shadow?" Vaati asked.

Shadow shook his head no.

"Then don't yell," Vaati waved his hand again, and Shadow's mouth opened.

"Can you do other types of magic?" I asked Vaati.

"I mostly do wind magic, but I can do a couple other spells. Why do you ask?"

"I want to be a sorceress. It's just... I want to be strong like Link, and my greatest strength is magic, and I'm not good with a sword," I replied.

Link entered the room with a stack of papers in his hands. "I have some work to do. Can you guys finish getting the house ready for Zelda's arrival? I want to help-"

"We'll be fine bro," Shadow said. "Just fill out the paperwork, and we'll do the cleaning."

Link nodded and left the dining room.

"I'm going to move my stuff to the attic," Shadow said.

"I need to move my fabulous stuff too," Ghirahim said, and they both teleported out of the kitchen.

"So Vaati," I began. "Can I become your apprentice?"

Vaati looked at me. "I'll think about it."

* * *

**Ace: Sorry for the slow update, but here is chapter 6. Not much to say here, but I do have some questions:**

**Should Vaati accept Aryll as an apprentice? (Think of everything she could do if she learned some magic...)**

**Should I introduce an OC later, or bring in another character from the Zelda universe?**

**Who do you think the White Knight is?**

**How many of you think that Zelda's visit is going to be a disaster? (I do, but that's just me...)**

**That's all I have to say, other than the normal follow/favorite/review.**

**Update 3/1/14- Of course I keep forgetting stuff when I'm a hurry to update, like my name at the bottom of this chapter.**

**Ace**


	7. My wonderful Brother

**Ace: Guess the last chapter wasn't as epic as the other ones. Oh well. This chapter is better. At least, that's what I'm aiming for.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

Chapter 7: My Wonderful Brother

Aryll

"Patience Aryll," Vaati said to me. "When you are shooting fireballs, remember to aim, not just shoot it randomly and hit the wall, like you just did."

"Easy for you to say," I panted. "You had like a hundred years of practice."

It was a three days before Zelda's arrival, and the mansion was in order. All of Ghirahim, Vaati, and Shadow's stuff were in the attic (including the scary 'fabulous' bust of Ghirahim), and Link had spent most of his time with paperwork. When Link was done with the paperwork each day, he would help with the cleaning, but then get dumped with more paperwork again the next day, causing him much frustration and agony.

Today, we finished cleaning, and with nothing to do, Ghirahim went to take a nap in his room (he cleaned a lot), Shadow decided to watch the anime about the boy who could see spirits, Link was still filling out paperwork, and Vaati decided to teach me how to use magic, which was going horribly, as I'm horrible at aiming.

"Actually, I've only had a few hours of practice," Vaati responded.

My jaw dropped. "You're kidding, right?"

Vaati smiled. "You don't get my sense of humor well."

"So it is a joke."

"I didn't say that," Vaati sighed. "Now focus on making the flame appear, and aim."

Closing my eyes, I focused my energy into making the flame appear. When I felt the warmth of the fire above my hand, I opened my eyes. I zeroed in on the scarecrow we were planning to blow up, and took aim. Throwing the fire, it almost hit the scarecrow... But then it veered to the right at the last second, almost hitting Link in the face as he entered the backyard, and he ducked before it hit him.

"What was that for Aryll?!" He yelled.

"Multiple things, like limiting my sugar intake and for not letting me jump on my bed before I sleep," I stated calmly.

"I limited your sugar intake so you don't go crazy on me, and if you jump on the bed, you could fall off and get hurt," he replied.

Vaati sighed. "She wasn't aiming for you, Link. She was trying to hit the scarecrow, but her aim is as good as Ghirahim playing the violin."

With that, Link and I both twitched. Earlier this week, Shadow Link bought a violin so he and Link could play it for fun. To prove that he was awesome, Ghirahim tried to play it, but he only succeeded in angering Shadow, Vaati and me. Strangely enough, Link didn't hear it the first time, despite the fact that we were near his room when it happened. Then Ghirahim tried to show him when Link came out to mail his work, and Ghirahim got a book slammed in his face. Now that part was funny, and I wish that we could replay that. But we don't have cameras, so I obviously can't see it again.

"How many times have you attempted hitting the scarecrow?" Link asked.

"12 times," I responded dejectedly. Every attempt failed by either missing the target or fizzing before it hit the target. _Why couldn't I be as good as Link? He was perfect at everything, even cooking! He doesn't even have to try when he attempts new things! It's not fair! _Tears flooded my eyes and I desperately tried to wipe them away. I couldn't help it. I was on the verge of breaking down.

Link quickly came over and gave me a hug. "Vaati, could you give us a moment?"

Vaati nodded. "I'll go check on Shadow, and make sure Ghirahim doesn't do a painting of himself as Napoleon or something else that's disturbing," He replied as he entered the mansion.

By this time, I was hysterical, sobbing in Link's arms. He gently stroked my hair, and hugged me tighter. I felt bad for breaking down like this, but I couldn't stop, no matter how hard I tried.

Link muttered, "Let's sit down," and we sat down near the oak tree. I began to calm down a little, but I was still shedding tears on Link's shirt.

"Aryll, what's wrong?" Link asked.

I sniffled. "Yo-you're s-s-so perfect a-a-t eve-eryt-thing. It's-s no-ot fair."

"No one is perfect Aryll. When I was nine, I whacked myself in the eye when I first used a slingshot," Link stated calmly.

I looked up at him. "You're kidding."

He smiled. "Nope. Rusl forced me to put ice on it and wouldn't let me use my slingshot for a few weeks. Remember how I kept rubbing my eye? It still hurt, and it's a miracle that I didn't get a black eye."

"But that was when you were a kid,"  
I countered.

"You still think I'm perfect?"

I nodded.

"I'm not perfect," he sighed. "Just look." Pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket, he handed it to me.

I looked at it, and I couldn't believe it. It was one of the thousand of forms Link had to sign, and Link apparently had no idea what was going on in the paper, because he kept crossing out 'Yes' and 'No' at the bottom so many times that it had holes in the paper.

"Why did you keep crossing out the stuff in the bottom?" I asked.

He sighed. "It's about Zelda being given the right to visit when she feels like it. I want to say yes, but we have a moocher (Ghirahim) here, so I have to say no so she doesn't see him, but I don't want to be a jerk to Zelda, yet I don't want to see her everyday, etc., so at the end I just wrote 'I have zero idea on what to say about this.' Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's going to overrule it."

"That's not a mistake," I responded.

Link raised an eyebrow. "It's a mess."

"Lots of people make messes like that," I countered.

"Sometimes when I fight, I mess up and get hurt," Link said quietly. "And that incident with Zelda..."

I looked at Link and gave him another hug. "I understand now. No one's perfect."

"Good. Now let's try the fire spell one more time. 13th time's the charm."

Link was helping me up when we heard Vaati yell, "GHIRAHIM, DON'T DO THAT!"

Ghirahim came running to us with a harp. "I heard Aryll was crying, so I came to fabulously cheer her up." He began to pluck the strings, and the wailing of the dead echoed around the backyard.

"Ohhhhh, don't be saad..." Ghirahim sang.

Vaati, Shadow (who came to help Vaati stop Ghirahim) and Link covered their ears and kept yelling at Ghirahim to shut up.

Frustration began to build up in me. I was fine! I didn't need someone to sing to me! And when did Ghirahim get a harp, and not know how to use it or sing?!

"SHUT UP GHIRAHIM!" I screamed as I summoned fire and hit Ghirahim in the chest. He was sent backwards about 100 feet, and he hit the wall of the mansion.

Hearing someone clap, I turned around and saw Vaati clapping, Shadow in awe, and Link smiling.

"Impressive," Shadow said.

"Your aim has gotten better," Vaati stated. "Maybe annoyance at the person works best for you."

I smiled, glad that I had impressed Vaati.

"Should I practice again?" I asked.

"Sure," Link replied.

"Except Ghirahim is going to be target!" I said cheerfully.

"We need to do it later. Zelda's coming tomorrow, and I think we need to get supplies for food, as I'm pretty sure it isn't hood etiquette to serve oatmeal or plain old pasta to a princess," Shadow stated.

"Okay then. We need to get ready," Link stated.

The four entered the mansion, leaving Ghirahim outside in confusion, in order to prepare for the horror that might come tomorrow.

* * *

**Ace: I'm sorry that I haven't updated since like... What, January? Whoa. That's longest I've gone without updating. I'm sorry for the delay.**

**Anyhow, Zelda's dreaded visit will be next chapter, and there will be a lot of 'Say what?' moments for Aryll and Link in that chapter.**

**Here's something I need to mention: In this story, Vaati is about 18 years old or so. How many years of practice do you think Vaati have in order to master magic?**

**Also, it isn't mentioned, but Vaati went to go check on Ghirahim, who was painting a picture of himself (I don't know why he would do that, or what he was painting actually; from the looks of it, he could have been a picture of himself in a disco outfit. *shudders*), and when Vaati mentioned he was going to check on Aryll, Ghirahim wanted to help, and Vaati and Shadow couldn't stop him from going to the backyard.**

**Leave comments on your opinions of the painting Ghirahim may have painted or the chapter's contents. Until next time peeps, stay cool. (Despite the fact that it is March).**

**Aryll: What do you mean by that?**

**Ace: Nothing. March is a spring month.**

**Aryll: Oh.**

**Ace: Let's go. I think Ghirahim is making a statue of himself, and we need to stop him.**

**Aryll: Yikes! *runs to go find Ghirahim***

**Ace: *follows Aryll***

**Ace**


End file.
